


Nothing To Be Sorry For

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally get down to doing the do, Kevin panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Be Sorry For

Prompt: (i dont remember it was from an ask on tumblr)   
Fandom: Supernatural   
Characters: Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran   
Pairing: Sevin   
Summary: It’s their first time and Kevin decides he isn’t ready 

Kevin had approached Sam earlier that week and articulated very clearly that he was ready for them to move past the blowjobs and fingering they had been enjoying, but Sam had had to leave for a case before they could act on it. Now Dean was out for the evening and there was very little possibility of interruption so Kevin was straddling Sam's waist and they were both shirtless and kissing hungrily.   
Once their jeans and boxers were shed, Kevin was on his back with his legs up so Sam could prepare him. Sam was as gentle as ever as he worked the younger man open and Kevin was mewling and pushing his hips back onto Sam's fingers. Once Sam deemed Keving suitably prepared he slathered a layer of lube over his cock and lined up. As he was just about to push in he stopped short as he heard Kevin's voice.   
"Wait Sam, stop." Sam's eyes snapped up to Kevin's and the panic there made his want to cry. A quick glance down their bodies saw Kevin's erection flagging. Sam leaned foreword and gently rested his forehead against Kevin's.   
"What's wrong Kev?"   
"I-I don't think I'm ready."  
Sam nods and rolls over onto his side and pulls Kevin into his arms.   
"What happened?" Sam asks softly, wanting to know what had spooked the prophet.   
"I-I don't know. I freaked out."   
"It's okay babe," Sam ran his fingers through his hair comfortingly. "it's okay."  
Kevin was still shaking when he replied. "I'm sorry Sam, I thought I was-" the hunter cut him off with a gentle kiss.   
"You have nothing to be sorry for Kev. If you ever have any doubts don't hesitate to tell me, and never feel bad for it. I love you, okay baby? Nothing else matters. Don't worry about it."   
"Thanks Sam." He snuggles closer and his hand drifts down Sams stomach "You want me to?"   
"No, I'm fine. Let's just cuddle okay?" Sam smiles and settles in.


End file.
